Category talk:Aragithia
New star system, woo hoo! Just a note about Kelosians --> if their involvement in this society goes back before even about 10,000 years you may need to conjure up a new "human" species. Technically, they've only been space-fairing for 150 years and their cousins the Highlords for 10,000. If they are a recent addition to the star system then there isn't a problem at all. --Laveaux 23:38, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Kelosians are a recent addition to Aragithia's population, and I will make sure to make that clear. Also, I posted two original species that I created, the Forseers and the Wotovik, but they are native to Aragithia (Aragithia has no modern technology as it is behind most other worlds). --CyberCheat I suppose the Kelosians would have to have lost their memory somehow, since they have an interstellar empire elsewhere. Perhaps the planet has a property of causing anyone who settles there to lose all outside loyalties? --Brilliand 22:19, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ---- It depends on when the Kelosians would have arrived in Aragithia. Like in Hollowstar, if they arrived before 150 years ago they would have no knowledge of the interstellar empire. This is a likely scenario for anyone that would have "hitchhiked" off Crystaldeep or found their own means to be transported to Aragithia. These means don't necessarily have to be scientific - the Highlords, for one, use higher consciousness to travel interstellar distances. There could be "tears" in space/time or portals linking the two worlds as well. Possibilities are endless, just as long as their arrival is within 10,000 years or so. I for one like the portal idea because then you wouldn't have the technological influence. It could even be a mystical move through prayer or divine intervention. Okay, I'm babbling now. --Laveaux 00:08, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I had something in mind along the lines of a group of Kelosians crash-landing, but that wouldn't get rid of the technology as they'd just be able to build it again. I think I might combine the two ideas, the portal and the loss of memory, somehow, as a loss of memory would be the only way to explain Aragithia's lack of technology but presence of Kelosians. --CyberCheat Small change: with the addition of other planets in the Genesehres System, Forseers will also be on several other planets, possibly along with Wotovik or Snelg. I do want to keep one species completely-Aragithian if possible (probably the Timekin), but instead of building a brand new roster of species for each planet in the system, it would be more believable for the planets to at least have one species in common. The tear in space/time idea would also work effectively for explaining how Forseers came to the new world, and I'm currently working on the Forseer-religion to explain how that would work. Uh, just tell me if I'm talking too much. --CyberCheat ---- Multiple tears in space/time in the same area (i.e. one star system) can be explained by having a turbulent environment around. I don't see the Genesehres System being developed much, so this is our chance to plan it right. Since the System is in the Kelos Sector we can put Genesehres on the outskirts in "older" space. I would recommend perhaps having a young and hot yellow star to provide the heat and light needed for your planets, but make it a binary system with a dying/dead white dwarf or brown dwarf. A dwarf wouldn't be any brighter than a moon at reasonable distances. If you had a dwarf than it is conceivable that the star at one time blew up and collapsed on itself. For this to work though, the other star would have to be young and perhaps a descendant of the supernova and then planets themselves would be relatively young. This arrangement would do a few things: *leave a lot of leftover gas in the star system, so it could be nebulous and colorful *Make the planets somewhat unstable in terms of tectonic and volcanic activity *Allow sound reasoning as to why there could be multiple tears in space/time throughout the region (a White Dwarf was once a medium sized star that blew up into a red giant, exploded into a planetary nebula and then collapsed into one the densest objects out there - if that doesn't cause a rip or two, I don't know what would) --Laveaux 16:20, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Also, regarding planets. The "lifezone" of a star system is a very finite piece of space. In the case of the Solar System it is basically Earth's orbit and just shy of Mars. Most yellow stars cannot support life beyond one or two planets naturally, not considering the specific kinds of atmosphere and gravitational pull needed to support life of any kind (let alone the same kind). In the Kelos System, there are biodomes set up in various planets and moons of gas giants throughout the system as well as a huge network of orbital space stations. Since your guys don't have technology this is not an option for you. For them to survive on planets outside the star's lifezone you may need an organic/biological or even mystical solution. --Laveaux 16:25, 8 February 2007 (UTC) I could see the Tetnik terraforming planets without much trouble, and considering Aragithia is an artificially-created planet, Reex would be the system's "Earth", Jijitris its "Mars", Pelnome its "Venus", and Nano its "Mercury". Pelnome and Nano are in still in my planning stages but I intended for them to have biodomes due to distances from the system's suns (especially Nano's unstable orbit, it really a nano-planet that is sucked back and forth between the system's two suns). I could definitely make Onir, the system's original sun, a dwarf. --CyberCheat "Distance from Suns" line The convert template is a bit picky. You can't use commas in the number (I have no way of fixing this), and the units must be plural (I could make it more flexible in this regard, but plural units are more accurate anyway). = Anyway, "Orbital radius" (part of the planetstats template) is the distance from the sun (or suns). You don't need a separate line. Earth's orbital radius is about 93 million miles. Keeping that in mind, the number you gave for Aragithia's orbital radius is strangely large. The planetstats template will need to be updated for the total mass of its two suns (that's the third line, and part of the sixth line). The orbital radius might need changed based on that, but in the planetstats template. --Brilliand 23:24, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ---- According to Wikipedia, the sun's distance from Earth is 149.6×106 km or (92.95×106 mi) (8.31 minutes at the speed of light), so considering I have two Solar-System-sized suns, I doubled that number and did some tweaking to make the system livable. If the planets were the same distance as Earth is from the sun, it would be much harder for life to exist. The reason most planets in Genesehres are habitible is because they are close enough to the sun to get the amounts of heat and light needed to support life, but are also so far out in the system that if the system had one sun they would be as cold as Jupiter or even Pluto. Well, except for Reex, its right smack-dab in the middle, a bit hotter than the other worlds. --CyberCheat You got a digit off - a typo multiplied the distance by 10. ;) And gravity decreases with the square of the distance, so you need to multiply the distance by the square root of 2, not 2. Heat obtained from the suns will work the same way. --Brilliand 20:49, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Uh, what? I think my brain just cracked. That's what I did. Isn't that what I said I did? Double suns equals double distance equals same effects as one sun equals original distance... right? --CyberCheat Nope. To keep the length of a year the same, the orbital radius must be directly proportional to the cube root of the mass of the star * the mass of the planet. You double the total mass of both stars, and you have to multiply the distance by the cube root of two (sorry, not the square root). Just look at the star chart at and pick sizes for each star, then report them to me and I'll set the stars to that size and make Aragithia's year the same length as an Earth year (or ). --Brilliand 21:15, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Oh. Well, I guess these sizes should work: Onir F Planets with life Mass (kg) 3.18E+30 - 2.37E+30 Titan IV G Planets with life Mass (kg) 2.0895E+30 - 1.27758E+30 Thanks. --Cheat 01:11, 25 February 2007 (UTC) You do want Aragithia's year to be roughly the same as an Earth year, right? I don't know just how far from the suns Aragithia should be by any other means. If you can tell me how far a planet would need to be from each of the suns taken separately, I can combine the values with the formula (d1+d2)/sqrt(d1^2+d2^2). Also, I had to make a change to Template:planetstats (I had the orbital period formula badly wrong), so I'll need to correct the templates for your other planets, but I understand that some of them should not be the same as Aragithia. --Brilliand 03:01, 25 February 2007 (UTC)